


My Magicat from Hell

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Parody, Some angst, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: I stumbled on and episode of Animal Planet’s ‘My Cat from Hell’ and… this happened.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	My Magicat from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the host is partially changed so it would feel more like an alternative Etherian version of him and not a real person featuring in a fiction. So no real people were meant to be portrayed in this story.
> 
> Beware however that Adora says f**k.
> 
> Also expect some silliness.

A pink convertible hovers along a road leading to Brightmoon. A musical instrument case is visible in the back seat. At the steering is a bald person, his tuft of a beard is being rippled by the rush of air. 

“My name is Star Galaxy, a musician by night, a feline behaviorist by day. I’ve met felines with all kinds of problems, and I’ve never met one I couldn’t help. Today I’m going to Adora in Brightmoon and a magicat named Catra. Adora’s been having a lot of trouble with her lately.”

With that the scene is done, and he turns to a small camera bot hovering alongside him, which is also a commlink to his studio crew. “Is this right? Just Adora? Not Adora something? Possibly Princess Adora, okay.” 

The hover convertible heads up to Brightmoon’s gate.

*

Inside one of Brightmoon’s fluffy halls Star has Adora seated on a pink couch. The filming of the show continues.

“What can you tell me about your magicat?”

“Oh, she’s not MY magicat,” Adora says sheepishly. “Per se,” she adds in her ‘I have a major’ accent. “She used to be my friend, and now, I just don’t know…” She sighs longingly.

“Do you spend a lot of time around each other?”

“We used to. But these days I don’t see her for many days and just don’t know where she is and what she’s doing most of the time, and when I do see her she attacks me,” Adora says, frustrated and a little hurt. 

“What happens when she attacks you? Is her aggression triggered by any specific places or any specific circumstances?”

“Well… Usually I turn into this eight feet tall lady with great hair, and I have this big sword…” Adora trails off.

“You meet her being eight feet tall and with a sword, and THAT’S when Catra attacks you.”

“Umm… Yes?…” Adora says.

“Alright. Today we also have your friends with us, Glimmer and Bow. I’d like to know what they think about Catra.”

The camera bot shifts to Glimmer and Bow, also sitting on the couch and enthusiastically smiling.

“Does Catra react to you in the same way?”

“Urghhhhh,” Glimmer face-palms. “She’s absolutely TERRIBLE! Look at what she did!” She flings aside her cape, displaying claw tears running its entire length. “And I’ve got only _five_ of these!”

Star takes it in. “What were you doing when she did that?”

“I teleported right behind her and tried to grab her. And it almost worked!”

“Do you mean you suddenly appeared behind her and startled her?”

“Ha, Catra?” Glimmer snorts. “Yeah right, startled my a-”

“Ahem. Alright, what about you, Bow?”

“Umm, she’s not often mean to me… But we don’t get that close much so she doesn’t get a lot of opportunities. I usually just shoot her with a net arrow.”

“You shoot at her… with a bow.”

“Right?…” Bow spreads his arms. 

“Alright,” Star collects himself. “There’s something I’d like to suggest right away – could you all just stop doing that?”

“Wait, what?” Adora looks at him shocked. “No, no, no, I’ve got Etheria to protect, I can’t stop, not ever.”

“Yeah, are you serious?” Glimmer joins in. “The Horde is trying to take over my Kingdom, we can’t let them win!”

“I’m with the Best Friends Squad on this,” Bow nods.

“I see,” Star says. “In that case I think the next step is to try finding out the root of Catra’s hostility. I’ve never met a feline that was misbehaving without a reason. But I have to say, this might be the toughest one I had to deal with yet. I’ve got homework for you – I’d like you to document what happens during your next interaction with Catra.”

*

A week later, a holographic footage is being played over Brightmoon’s strategy table. The sounds of ‘Hey Adora’ and explosions and ‘For the honor of Grayskull!’ and hissing and sword clanging can be heard.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuugh…” Mermista voices out her displeasure from where she half-leisurely half-despondently lounges on a couch. “Could you _not_ do that in here? I’m _trying_ to read.” She holds up a Mermystery book.

“Sorry Mermista, but this is important,” Adora responds with intense urgency from where she stands at the table, her eye twitching a little. 

“Fiiiiine, just keep it down.”

“I’m glad that another one of your friends could join us today,” Star says. “Mermista, how does interacting with Catra happen in your case?”

“It’s coming up,” Mermista points at the holoimage without looking up from her book. “I brought up a wave and dunked her in water.”

A huge splash and indignant hissing can be heard.

“You threw water… at a magicat?”

“Yes, go Sea Ra!” Mermista smugly punches the air without looking up.

On the holoimage Catra croons, leaning over a temporarily downed She Ra, “Oh, look at you Adora.” She trails a point of a single claw down her chest. “You always have to be so perfect. Be the mighty hero _everyone_ loves.” Catra’s expression darkens.

There’s more fighting and verbal sparring before the playback ends.

“I think I see a pattern,” Star says. “Catra’s enmity towards you seems to be triggered by you being a successful hero and you finding new friends.”

“What, me?” Adora says, feeling guilty. “She always said it didn’t bother her I was better… And now it’s like she’s possessed or something, she wants to take me down so badly. And I never meant to make her feel bad about me hanging out with other people.” 

“It might be more complicated than being about you. These feelings towards you can be a result of something else. Can you think of anything bad or traumatic that might’ve happened to her?”

“That’s pretty much your regular day in the Horde,” Adora says grimly. “But I always tried to protect her!”

She pauses. “I guess except for when I left the Horde and left her there alone with Shadow Weaver.” 

“Feeling left or abandoned does seem to be at the core of what makes Catra behave as she does.”

“See, it _was_ me!”

“Not necessarily. Her reaction to you abandoning her can be the result of somebody else doing that first.” He pauses. “I’d like you to tell me more about Shadow Weaver.”

“She’s, well, kind of like our mom, but not really.”

“And I take it she didn’t treat Catra well.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. She was never fair to her. Always told her she wasn’t good for anything. Punished her for every little thing, even threatened to dispose of her…”

She looks at him in dawning realization. 

Star nods. “And in a way now Catra could be trying to show that she was wrong, trying to get back at her.”

“By taking down me?”

“Did Shadow Weaver treat you differently? Were you good?”

“Well, she always said I was great… So…” 

*

A door to one of Brightmoon’s rooms flies open and Adora bursts in, startling Frosta and Perfuma who are sitting in Brightmoon’s customary pinkish beanbags.

“Frosta, we need the screen!” Adora declares unceremoniously.

“What, who said cartoons? I wasn’t watching cartoons,” Frosta quickly shuts the wall screen with a well placed ice projectile to the off button. “Cartoons are for kids.”

“Yes, we weren’t watching cartoons, definitely,” Perfuma shakes her head a little too enthusiastically.

“I don’t care. About. Cartoons,” Adora says, breathing heavily and fixing back several hair strands that gotten loose form her poof. 

Perfuma notices Star and the hovering camera entering the room behind Adora. 

“Oh. Oh right, you have this thing… with that cat guy… Hello!” She waves at the camera, smiling.

Adora marches to the wall and switches the screen back on, dismissing a running cartoon about a flying unicorn. She switches to communication mode, taps a few keys and waits, stepping from foot to foot angrily.

“So…” Frosta turns to Star. “Is this like all the cats, or just magicats? Because I have this large saber-toothed polartiger at home, and he keeps gnawing on everything, like ice sculptures and my guards-”

The screen comes on and the image of Shadow Weaver appears. She is seemingly caught mid potion-preparing and is looking surprised, as much as one can be behind a mask.

“Adora,” she drawls out in her customary sinisterly nice tone. “How did you find this number?”

“Oh cut the crap.” Adora huffs angrily. “You made sure I’d stumble on it on a mission, hoping I’d call you when I decide to come back.” 

“And did you? I see that you’ve kept it,” Shadow Weaver chuckles.

“What, ugh,” Adora groans in frustration. 

She collects herself and thrusts an accusing finger at the screen.

“What the FUCK did you do to Catra?”

“ADORA!” Perfuma gasps and clasps her hands over Frosta’s ears. Frosta just grins a ‘this is awesome please continue’ grin and tries to pull her hands away.

“Me?” Shadow Weaver looks affronted. “I did nothing but be good to you girls, I wish you both could appreciate that. So if this isn’t about you coming back, I think I’ll leave you to contemplate that.”

With that the screen cuts off.

“Uuuuuuuuurgh.” Adora groans.

“Unfortunately that didn’t seem to go well,” Star says.

“Really?” Adora glares at him.

“And now with this done, we need to try to figure out how to help Catra feel she doesn’t need to be caught in that unhealthy situation with Shadow Weaver. Maybe starting with how we could let her win over Adora without you losing to the Horde.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to do any of it?” Adora stares at him, looking lost. “I tried talking to her before.”

An uneasy silence descends onto the room, no one seems to have an answer. This is not how his cat shows are supposed to go. Star addresses Frosta. 

“Can you think of something about Catra’s behavior we haven’t covered yet?” 

“She’s ruined my party!” Frosta declares.

“What about you, Perfuma?”

Perfuma looks a little nervous. “Oh, me? Not really, I don’t think… not any personal experiences.”

“Huh, she’s right,” Mermista says, entering the room with Bow and Glimmer. “Come to think of it, did any of you guys ever see Catra being mean to Perfuma? Like to her personally. Like ever? At all?”

Everyone turn and look at Perfuma. She squirms under the collective stare. The pressure becomes too much and she cracks.

“All right, I wear CATNIP, okay?!” 

“You what?” Adora looks at her incredulously.

“Here, see?” Perfuma shows green leafy beads on her necklace. “It’s a plant that only grows in our kingdom, and magicats really really like it, so I figured Catra would be nice around me if I wear it and won’t attack me if she ever gets close. And she never did.”

“And you tell us this important piece of strategic information just _now_?” Glimmer says.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak…” Perfuma replies, her lower lip quivering.

“How does this catnip work?” Bow says. “Can we use it to maybe try to talk to Catra while she’s not being so mean?” 

“I don’t know but plants always work to make me feel happy,” Perfuma beams.

Everyone look at her suspiciously. 

Adora looks up hopefully. 

*

“Thank you for agreeing to take part in our program,” Star says, standing with Catra in one of Brightmoon’s outer corridors.

It is late evening and the corridor is empty. Star had to do a lot of his own homework with planning and negotiating the safety precautions to everyone’s satisfaction in order to organize it, but the meeting was finally about to take place.

“Are you kidding? I like your show,” Catra drawls, smirking. “All those felines scratching at you. It’s the best.”

“I’m hopeful it’s going to be a positive experience.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up. But hey, a bit of parley could be fun for variety, the fighting was starting to get a bit boring. I’m game as long as everyone keeps their promises,” her ears twitch a little, “and everyone is free to leave when they wish.” 

“It’s absolutely assured.”

“Great. Then I guess I should thank you.” 

Catra extends her hand and Star takes it.

“For getting me into Brightmoon.”

A triumphant grin spreads on Catra’s face and when she releases his hand there a small device attached to his palm, blinking its lights and beeping. Star looks at it in astonishment. An energy bubble jumps out from the device and envelops him, suspending him in mid air.

“Oh, don’t look so shocked,” Catra croons. “One of Entrapta’s handy inventions, it’s… Scorpia, what did she say it was?”

Scorpia appears out of the shadows behind her. Being able to bring a small escort was part of the agreement.

“A teleporter,” Scorpia supplies helpfully.

“Riiight, and in a moment it will teleport you to the Feline Island. All the felines of every shape and _size_ you can _try_ to make behave to your heart’s content. You can thank me later.”

She chuckles. The bubble starts to emit a whine, building in pitch.

“How long does it take, anyway?” Catra gives it a skeptical look.

“Oh she said it might be a few moments. Something about PROTOTYPE and SCIENCE,” Scorpia supplies in near perfect Entrapta imitation.

“Fine. KYLE!”

Kyle appears, looking out of breath.

“My mask, KYLE?”

“Here it is.” He gives her an anti-catnip gas mask, with ears.

“Why aren’t you wearing one?”

“Umm… Because it doesn’t affect me?” 

“Well go get one anyway!”

Kyle hurries off.

“Another benefit of Entrapta’s invention,” Catra turns to Star, who’s still suspended in the revving up bubble, “is once I was able to smuggle a few beacons like the one on your palm in here, I was able to teleport in a few surprises. Lonnie, Rogelio?”

The two step out from behind potted plants, armed with tazers.

“Ready?” 

“Hell yeah,” Lonnie says.

“Grrr grrr,” Rogelio agrees.

“Others are good? Return beacons in place?”

“Yup, just give the word,” Scorpia says.

The bubble’s whine reaches its peak. It begins to shimmer.

“Catra,” Star says while he still can. “I know you think you have to do this. But please, remember something. I think Adora really loves you.”

Catra pauses and looks at him, her ears dipping a little. She looks like she’s about to say something, but doesn’t.

“And I think you love her toooo-” Star manages to get out as the bubble flicks and disappears.

Catra watches the spot where it was.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” she says to herself quietly.

She dons her gas mask and turns to others.

“Let’s get this done!” she says and kicks open the door. 


End file.
